nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
You're welcome here! Why don't you check out the Forum:Royal Palace? 19:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I'll do. --Ooswesthoesbes 06:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there! As an inhabitant of our beautiful country Lovia, you have lots of rights and freedoms. You can: * Start a business (shop, industry, agriculture, transport...) for free * Join clubs, universities, organizations... * Get yourself a job in one of our companies * Create articles about natural parks, forests, statues, monuments, seas, animals... * Edit some more and become a citizen after a few days, also for free * Even go in politics (if you're a citizen) and become Member of the Congress and even Prime Minister or Secretary * Be free in Lovia! So enjoy your stay here, and we hope to see you more often in our lovely country. Bye, 12:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Citizen Hi, from now on, you're a Lovian citizen. There are some huge benefits, but there are first some things I need to know: * your first name (you can make up a beautiful one if you won't give your real one) * your surname (you can make up ...) * you can also (not necessary) give middle names The benefits: * You can have two residences! * Forum:Federal elections > Important! You can become a Member of the Congress and even a secretary of a department. * Forum:State elections > Become governor of your state (Oceana?) ! * You can discuss and vote on law proposals in the First and Second Chamber. Please do that, it's important. * You can join/create political parties (currently there is only the Progressive Democrats Party) 16:33, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :That's fast! :) Now I need to make up another name :) Firstname: Oos Wes (otherwise I won't remember it) surname: Ilava. Like that? --OosWesThoesBes 16:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oos Wes, is that the first name? 16:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes. Easy to remember. It's better than my ancient former Limburgish Wiktionary name 4283353. --OosWesThoesBes 16:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Then, your official name is: Oos Wes Ilava. Please use this one in your signature, that's easyer. 16:43, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Set. (hopefully) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's nice. So, check out our two Chambers and the two elections! 16:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok. I'll do. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Great, I'm glad you're such an enthousiast Lovian. By the way, if you'd forget the citizen benefits one day, I just wrote them down, right here. 16:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:57, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Oetgekeekdj? En 't het. Ich wach waal väöl veur nuujer ènstrùksies völs diene mail. Wie/wat/wen/wrom/kaer/wae/waem mót ich get doon? Nogja :) Mót ich dich aanhevele oppe wieksjenaer? Benopat 16:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Watte??? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Federal Elections Question Do you feel to be the right man on the right place and if yes, why ? Lars 16:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Why this question mark, am I wrong to ask you why you run for the federal elections ? Lars 16:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't understand your question :) I was asked by the King. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So you did it as a favor to HRH ? Lars 16:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's one reason. But also because there needs to be a gouverning in Lovia. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks! Lars 16:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::) I've voted one the two most active users and on myself of course. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There you have a point. Interesting. Lars 16:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It takes a lot to be so active. I'm not so active :( I'm much too busy with other things. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think we all do :) It's just a thing of priorities. If you have a girlfriend who wants you with you everywhere, you can't be here all the time. If you think gardening, playing violin or soccer is important to you, you can't be here all the time. That's how it goes 17:02, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's true. But I meant other wiki's :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) No problem, fay ce que voudras. Lovia is a free country and contributing should be fun, not a burden. -- Lars 17:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :True! We all Lovia, don't we? 17:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes! I just wanted to say It is! --~~~~ but you were faster :) I'm going to eat otherwise I'll die. Bye! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Bon appetit! 17:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::(late reaction) Merci! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 05:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Foreign affairs. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:14, 1 February 2008 (UTC). :(late reaction) Thank you! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Embassy I was asked to appoint someone for the Lovian embassy in Adlibita. I thought that as secretary of foreign affairs you would do a great job. If you don't want this function, I guess you should appoint someone. Hope to hear of you soon, the Prime Minister 11:37, 16 February 2008 (UTC). :I think this is no problem :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:32, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::That's great. I heard you're busy, but whenever you have time, Lovia would love it to see your department soon. Bye, 16:33, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Where didi you hear I'm busy? Not that it matters so much, but yes I am quite busy :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Alexander told me. I understand you're busy, I know what it is like 16:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) As you can see here, you aren't elected yet as governor of Oceana. That's because there aren't many citizens living in Hurbanova. If you succeed in getting more, you can still be elected one of these days/weeks. So, we already inaugurated the two candidates with enough votes, and the other three states are still running. (I guess Kings has enough votes since today, so that one can be inaugurated soon) 16:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Questions Hi OWTB! Two questions: # Are you still there? Hurbanova needs you :) # I'm making the new maps for Lovia, and I was wondering where I had to situate Hurbanova. Do you want it on the most western end of Oceana? Near the coast or a bit inland? 18:23, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm still alive (though very busy) At least near the coast (Hurbanova and the Oceana Beach]]. I was thinking about somewhere in the red area? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's great, that's where I would have put it too :) Welcome back! Some news: ::* Railway industry is expanding and we're working on a line between NC and Hurbanova: Peace Island Railway. Okay with you? ::* Our article number has grown a lot! ::* Are you going to take up your responsibilities at the Department of Foreign Affairs, that's yours now. ::* I was wondering whether you were interested in the Department of Transportation as well, as Patrick McKinley hasn't been here for months. It's not a deal, I'm just running over all possibilities. :: 14:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::What a questions! :::*I think a railway station in Hurbanova is a good idea, but it's better to not put it under the wall, why don't we put the railway on the north side of town? :::* Congratulations/Perfisia! (Limburgish) :::* Yes, if you can help me out with things which need to be done (I've been inactive for quite a while) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::* I don't know if I've got enough time and if I'm geschikt for it. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::* Can you replace the railway and create a railway station, it's your town after all. ::::* ::::* Well, you can do what you want, there hasn't happened a lot, although we recognized Kosovo officially. ::::* Of course, I understand. 14:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm going to move the railway. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great. 14:23, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think it's done :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Looks good :) What does 'Vlack' mean? 14:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's Oceana for train, from Slovak 'vlak'. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I just noticed Fun 14:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Residences As you are a citizen and MOTC, you can have three residences, so don't hesitate and choose residences in Kinley, Newhaven, Sofasi, Train Village or Noble City. 15:03, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Can have... I'm happy with one residence, but I'll consider it :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC)